Ninja Fantasy
by hopelina101
Summary: Twin day is coming up and naruto is twinless Sasuke becomes his twin but how can he have Hinata as a twin too? ... be nice this is my first fic.PS:I need a hiding place that Naruto would never find, you can only tell me with a review!


**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Naruto. **

**Sasuke: But I do!!**

**Me: No, Sasuke you don't**

**Sasuke: Aw…..**

**Gir: I own Naruto cupcake!**

**Me: No you don't, Gir.**

**Gir: I'm gonna sing the doom song. Doom, Doom…**

**Me: Please don't sing.**

**Gir: Aw…**

**This is a story I thought of because twin day was coming up and I saw twin day signs at school…it's my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was almost twin day and Naruto couldn't find anyone to be his twin. He asked everyone pretty much but couldn't find anyone to be his twin. The same with Sasuke except it was different, all the girls but Hinata asked him, but all the guys said no cause their girlfriends broke up with them to try to get to him and date him. Hinata couldn't get the nerve to ask Naruto and no one asked her, so she was go ask Sakura and Ino what to do.

The next day it was even closer to twin day but neither of them had a twin and there was almost no one to ask, time was running out! It was Friday and twin day was on Monday! They had the weekend and the rest of the day, but could they find some one to be their twin?" I should try to relax and then I can think of the people that might be twin less like me." Naruto said to himself." OK, there might be Neji, no he's probably with Tenten, Sasuke is to popular to be twin less, what about, no, maybe, never mind(grunts) there has to be something I can do to find out who I can be a twin with."

It was the week end and they only had two days to twin day. "I got an idea! I can use the phone book and call every boy in school and see if they're twin less! I wonder how long that would take." Sasuke said and thought for a bit."…Maybe I can ask the first person I call to help me, or, since I know some people who already have twins, I can put a check by there names, and the girls as well. Pretty good plan."

When Sasuke was done putting the checks by the names there was almost no one left .The first person he called was Shikamaru, but he didn't want a twin. Next he called Naruto.

When Naruto thought of the same plan and finished marking the phone book he heard the phone ring he mimicked the phone. "Ring, ring, ring…" he picked up the phone."… I don't care about who ever is calling. I just need to find a twin , and I have to use this phone to find one, so your keeping me from calling anyone who ever you are."

"Then your just the person I need" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? How am I the person you need?"

"Because I'm twin less to, Naruto"

"Really, the most popular guy in school twin less"

"All the girls like me but one, all the guys don't like me cause the girls dump them to try to date me"

"Oh… Wait, who is that girl"

"Never mind that, will you be my twin?"

"OK, but can you wear close like mine? I have extras if you don't want to buy them."

"I'll use an extra of yours"

"OK"

They went to Naruto's house so Sasuke could try on Naruto's extra cloths (the cloths were different sizes so he had to see which set of cloths clothes would fit Sasuke).Sasuke tried on size slightly smaller than Naruto was wearing, it was too small. He tried on a bigger one, but it was too much bigger. He tried one that was the same size that Naruto was wearing and it was a perfect fit." It's getting late. I better get going home, Naruto."

"OK, see you Monday, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke left and was on his way home.

The next morning, when Naruto was on his way to the training grounds, and bumped into Sasuke.

"Hello, Naruto, where are you heading?"

"I'm going to the training grounds, where are you heading, Sasuke?"

"I'm going there, too"

"Do you want to train with me?"

"OK, I'll train with you if you let me have some ramen with you after we train. Training gets me hungry." Just then Hinata passed by to head for the training so she could watch Naruto train.

"Sure, it gets me hungry, too, so we can both get filled after we train. Remember, good training equals good ninja."

"It sure does, Naruto."

When they got there they practiced walking on trees and water, rosengen and chidori, and more. . They never noticed Hinata watching Naruto while training. After they trained they went to get ramen.

"Hello, Naruto. The usual?"

"Yes, please, and also, what do you want Sasuke?"

"Hmm… Oh! I didn't bring my money! I'll go get it."

When he turned and started to run Naruto yanked the back of his shirt and sat him down." I'll pay for you, what do you want, Sasuke?"

"I guess I'll have what ever you're having"

"You heard him, make him the same thing as me"

When they were done they went back to the training grounds to train more until it got late, and when it got late they said good buy and when Naruto got home he heard a noise. "Is anyone there?"

"N-no, I…I'm your… imagination, N-naruto."

"Oh, you're my imagination"

Naruto got dressed and went to bed .When he got to sleep Hinata, Sakura, and Ino came in through the window. "OK, you can go and try on one of his outfits now, Hinata. Hinata, where did you go? " Sakura whispered. Then she saw her staring at Naruto.

"Isn't he adorable when he sleeps?" Hinata said admirably.

"We're here to get you his cloths not to sit there staring at him, Hinata!" Sakura and Ino yelled because they forgot about waking Naruto. Naruto woke up from the loud noise. But right before he woke they jumped into the closet and brought Hinata with them. "Hey, the person I heard earlier wasn't my imagination, it was who ever you are."

They tried to be as quiet as possible in the closet." Maybe we can find you a suit in here and when he go's back to sleep you can try it on, wait, never mind, that would make to much noise, and it's already almost morning, and Naruto gets up early to train, that means…"

"It might be my imagination after all." Naruto took off his shirt and was about to pull down so Hinata passed out and the other girls screamed and Naruto stopped and looked in the closet afraid there was a dying bird and when he opened the closet he saw Hinata passed out and Ino and Sakura covering their mouths. "What's going on?" He asked the girls in his closet.

"Well, Hinata was twin less, so we were going to take an extra outfit of yours so she would be twins with you, we're already twins for twin day and we knew you had extra outfits so we were gonna have her try on some out fits. Oh, and scream that woke you up was me tripping and then we jumped into the closet to hide and then you took off your shirt and you were about to pull down your pants so Hinata passed out and we screamed. That's what lead us to this conversation." Sakura blurted fast.

"So Hinata passed out and you guys only screamed, does that mean you like me, Sakura? "Naruto asked Sakura and moved his eyebrows up and down .Sakura picked up her hand to smack him but then stopped so he would let Hinata be his twin maybe, and Hinata was her friend after all, plus, if she was his twin, he would stay away from Sasuke and she might catch a date with the boy of her dreams (Sasuke).

"Naruto, can you be her twin, please, she's my friend, and I don't like it when my friend is twin less. Will you do it, for me? "She curled her hair with her finger to encourage him to do it.

"I have Sasuke as a twin, but if I didn't have him I would."

"You can say you don't want to be his twin to him and have her instead."

"But then he would be twin less, and he already has a suit of mine. Hmm…Oh, I have an idea; I can have both of them for a twin if I clone myself with my ninjitsu. But first Hinata…" Hinata woke up. "Oh, hi Hinata, you can be my twin and Sasuke can be my twin if I clone myself so none of us will be twin less, you just have to try on some of my suits until you find one that fits and keep it on because today's twin day. Now I'll go in the bath room to change and so you can try some on, tell me when I can go out of it, OK?"

"OK"

"We're gonna go get dressed in, our cloths that are the same you know. See ya at school, Hinata" They said disappointed that they couldn't have Sasuke for a date.

"See ya later"

"Well, I'll be getting dressed in the restroom, remember to tell me when I can go out" Naruto said as he walked to the restroom.

"Which one shall I try on first?" She asked herself. "What about this one?" She took the one that was to small for Sasuke and tried it on, it was a little big. Then she tried on a smaller one and it fit." You can come out now" she said.

Naruto went out and said," It's time to leave for school." Naruto looked at Hinata. "You look good in that suit, Hinata." Hinata blushed.

When they got to school Naruto cloned himself, they saw lots of twins on the way to class. They saw Neji and Tenten wearing blue swim trunks and shirts, Sasuke and the other Naruto, and more including a robot, Sakura and Ino wearing dog costumes. Naruto found it unfair that he had to wait till the end of the day to find out the winners for the " Who Looks Best as Twins Contest", he thought they should tell them as soon as they picked the winners. "It takes the whole day to vote since there's so many people. "His teacher told him.

When the day was almost over the speaker went on and the oldest of the judges began to speak. "Everybody, this is the thing you've been waiting for…"

"Finally", Naruto said impatiently.

"… all day, or maybe even as soon as the announcement came on that their was twin day, the people who look best as twins results. In fifth place we have Neji and Tenten wearing blue swim trunks and shorts, come get your prizes. In fourth place we have triplets, Sakura, Ino, and a alien robot named Gir, they're wearing green dog costumes, your prizes are waiting for you. Second place twins are Naruto and Sasuke wearing Naruto's cloths, prizes are calling for you. First place, you have a great prize, Naruto and Hinata also wearing Naruto's cloths, you would be good as twins, no, you just look good together at all times, well, come get your prize.

When they came to get their prize they looked at them with amazement, "These are two tickets to Ninja Fantasy, the fun, training and relaxation every ninja wants! I can't believe my eyes! "He jumped up and down in excitement while screaming joyfully.

"Hinata and Naruto, you have to go there before a certain time period or some one can take your room, and that time limit is where you have to get to the air port tomorrow and when you get off the plane you go there immediately then you are early enough to get your stuff in the room and have fun without getting your room taken. Oh, and your room is 121 Can you remember this or do I have to right it down?"

Naruto said ,"I can remember it" and Hinata said "Can you right it down, please?" both at once.

"I can remind you, Hinata."

"No, I need to have it down to remind myself, Naruto."

"OK, I might forget to, so I'll put it on my desk so I can remember to pack after school."

"I'll go write a reminder for you on two sticky notes." He went to get two sticky notes and a pen.

"OK, here you go…" he gave the tickets to them, "…have a good weekend at Ninja Fantasy you two!"

"We will!" They both said together.

When they got to class Naruto stuck his sticky note on his desk. "Hey Naruto, what did you win?" Shikamaru asked.

"Only a trip to, Ninja Fantasy!" Naruto said gladly.

"Are you serious? Ninja Fantasy? I wish looked for a twin and won first place."

"The only bad part about it is…"

"What can possibly be bad about Ninja Fantasy?"

"I have to share 121 with Hinata, and there's only one bedroom, witch means I'm gonna have to get dressed in the bathroom" he complained.

"Not if you…"

"Shikamaru, aren't you supposed to be working? As for you, Naruto. Shouldn't every one be working?"

"Yes", said the whole class at once .

After school on his way home, Naruto saw Shikamaru. "What were you saying at class, Shikamaru? Unless what?"

"Unless you get her to go in the restroom to get dressed"

"I don't want to be mean"

"She won't mind, you know she l…"

"Ya she will, I just want to be nice and have a good time anyway."

"Then why were you complaining?"

"I wasn't. Wait, what were you saying earlier?… Oh no look at the time, I better get packing so I'm ready in the morning and I can catch my plain."

"OK, bye"

When Naruto got home he packed all that he could carry into his bags. He packed a swimsuit, a towel, P. J. s, extra cloths, his doggy hat, his blanket, his pillow and lots more including lots of cup o' noodles(he likes ramen, a lot). When Naruto was done packing he went to bed.

In the morning Naruto got up early to get his things together and get dressed. When he left his house h bumped into Hinata. "Hi, Hinata." Naruto said excitingly while waling beside her. "I can't wait till we get there. First I'm going to unpack my things into the room, next I'll train, then I'll relax and get a massage, after that I'll go to the crazy ninja water slide…"

"You're going on the crazy ninja water slide!? I heard that it has many swirls and it even throws you into the air and drops you on the next part of the slide, and worst of all it lasts a long time."

"Those are just rumors, besides, I'll go back to the room right after if I'm cold or something."

"But I don't think it's very safe. You might puke or something."

"If I puke I'll just go back to the room and rinse out my mouth, It'll be late by then anyway."

They talked and talked about their plans of what they would do at Ninja Fantasy until they got to the airport.

"We're here, Hinata." Naruto said in that "Finally" tone.

When they got on the plane they put their bags under their seats in the storage thingies and sat down. "These seats are cozy." Hinata said.

"Oooh, they're vibrating chares."

"And they message, too!"

Naruto and Hinata sat getting messaged and vibrated 'till they finally got there. "I can't believe it!

I'm really going to Ninja Fantasy, and it's much bigger than I expected! I'm so exited!"

When they got inside they gave the tickets to the person and went to room 121 and unpacked, then Naruto trained and Hinata got a message.

"Why isn't there any water? There's water to walk on but not to drink, and I'm burning in here! Why isn't there air conditioner?" Naruto complained.

"There is super cold air in the air conditioner, your just greatly hot from training."

"Why isn't there…"

"Because you drank it all! Now stop complaining."

"Oh…"

Hinata heard him cause she was in a message room kinda close to his training room and he was complaining kinda loudly. 'Naruto must be working hard.' She thought to herself. 'He drank all the water in the training room and he's still hot. I heard there's a lot of water in there. I hope he's not using up to much energy.'

When Naruto went to a message room Hinata was going to a fun place. She decided to look at Goodwill. When she got to Goodwill she saw the coolest hat. It was a black top hat with silver chains, silver rings on the bottom, and it had red skull and crossbones printed on it. "That's an awesome hat, I think Naruto will like it if I buy it for his birthday which is next Saturday so I need to hide it somewhere for a week, where is a good hiding place that he would never find?… Oh, I know!

**How do you think of it so far? I can't think of a good hiding place, so can you think of one Naruhina fan. There's only one way for me to know, REVIEW!**


End file.
